


Time for fun

by WritergirlRS



Series: Six oneshots [1]
Category: Six - Marlow/Moss
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:34:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26444242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritergirlRS/pseuds/WritergirlRS
Summary: This is a one-shot fanfic about Six.Catherine=Catherine of AragonAnne=Anne BoleynJane=Jane SeymourCleves=Anna of ClevesKat=Katherine HowardCathy=Catherine Parr
Series: Six oneshots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1922257
Comments: 3
Kudos: 34





	Time for fun

“Kat” Anne whispers. No reaction. “Kat” she says, a little louder. Still nothing. “Kat!” Anne whisper-shouts. Finally, Kat turns her head and looks at Anne.

Anne immediatly puts her finger on her lips, mentioning Kat to be quiet. She tip-toes into Kat’s room, closed the door and says “You really are deaf, huh?”

“What, why?” Kat says.

“I called you two more times before you heard me” Anne replies.

“Ow. But anyway, what do you want?” Kat asks, wondering why Anne needs her at 6:30 in the morning.

With a dramatic movement Anne takes an object from behind her back and shows it to Kat.

“Why do you have an air horn?” Kat asks surprised.

“The more important question is, what am I going to do with it?” Anne says, a sparkle clearly visable in her eyes.

“Do I wanna know?” Kat asks, knowing this is probably another prank.

“We are going to wake up Catherine with this” Anne says, not going into Kat her question.

“Wait a sec, we?” Kat says, a bit scared now.

“Yes, we. Why else do you think I’m here at 6:30 in the morning?” Anne says.

“Uhm, I don’t know Anne. You know how Catherine can be with these things.” 

“Oh come on Kat. You know Catherine won’t be mad at us. At least not for real. Please, pleaseeeee?” Anne begs.

“Okay, let’s do it” Kat says, knowing Anne won’t stop begging untill she says yes. And secretly she likes the idea as well. But she won’t tell Anne that yet.

The two get out of Kat’s room and tip-toe to Catherine’s room. They have to be very quiet, cause they don’t wanna wake the others up or be suspisious, which is highly likely when any of the other girls would notice them at this hour a day.

“How are we gonna do this?” Kat whispers when they get to Catherine’s room. 

“I’ll count to three, you cover your ears cause it’s gonna be really loud, then I’ll press the air horn, watch Catherine her reaction for a couple seconds and we’ll run back and hide in your room” Anne explains. 

“You really thought this whole thing through, huh?” Kat says.

“I sure as hell did” Anne chuckles “ready?”

“Ready” Kat says.

“Okay, 3,2, cover your ears,1, tuuuuuuuuuuut”

Anne and Kat watch as Catherine shoots up from her bed, shouting some words they don’t hear her say so often. She then looks around and says: “Whoever did this is gonna regret it”.

When Catherine makes an attempt to stand up from her bed Anne whispers: “Kat, run, now!” and the two sprint off to Kat’s room. There they quickly close and lock the door before bursting into laughter. 

“Did you see her face? As if she’d seen a ghost” Anne laughs.

“She really didn’t know what was happening” Kat adds, barely being able to speak from laughter. 

The two decide to stay in Kat’s room for a while to avoid bumping into Catherine. Cause they both know that wouldn’t be ideal right now.

“Shall we take a chance? I’m starting to get hungry” Kat says after about two hours.

“Okay. But if anyone asks something, we know nothing” Anne says.

“Of course not. What happend then?” Kat says sarcastically, playfully pushing Anne’s shoulder as they make their way into the living room.

In the living room they find Cathy and Jane, reading the newspaper together while eating breakfast.

“Morning girls” Jane says when she sees Anne and Kat.

“Morning Jane, morning Cathy” Anne says, unable to hide the sneaky smile on her face. 

Jane notices it, but decides to leave it for now. If Anne did something sneaky again she’ll often tell it soon enough.

But Jane doesn’t need to wait for Anne to say anything, cause not even a minute later a pretty annoyed Catherine makes her entrance into the living room. “Anne and Kat, what’s going on into your minds?” she says, glaring at the two girls.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about” Anne says.

“Oh please. I very well know it was you two with the air horn” Catherine says.

“What did they do?” Jane asks, slightly confused.

“They woke me up with an air horn, at 6:30 in the morning” Catherine says.

“They did what?” Jane says “and I slept through that?”

“Surprisingly enough you did” Catherine says to Jane. Looking back at Anne and Katherine she says: “In which world did I deserve this?”

“A-are we in trouble?” Kat mumbles, her cheeks turning red.

“Of course not. It was just a little early for Catherine to be woken up” Jane says, noticing Kat is getting a bit scared.

“It’s early for every person on this earth except for you two. But no, I’m not mad and you’re not in trouble. Just know this will come back to you” Catherine says, smirking at the two youngsters. 

“Prank war is declared!” Anne happily shouts.


End file.
